


Object Lesson

by bachaboska



Category: Object Lesson (Fictional Movie Trailer)
Genre: Depression, Fake Trailer, Fanvids, M/M, Post-Traumatic Stress Disorder - PTSD
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-19
Updated: 2020-07-19
Packaged: 2021-03-05 05:41:01
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 0
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25379314
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/bachaboska/pseuds/bachaboska
Summary: Man realizes he's gay late in life and sleeps with his new neighbor who turns out to be an ex-CIA agent with a dark past.Old work that I'm posting here just so I could rec you all a great fic:Still Life by eleanor_lavish
Relationships: Jake Gyllenhaal/James McAvoy
Kudos: 4





	Object Lesson

**Author's Note:**

> Disclaimers: Nothing here is mine. I just made the trailer.
> 
> I'm bachaboska on Tumblr and Twitter, come say hi


End file.
